Dragon Age II
Dragon Age II is the sequel to Dragon Age: Origins developed by BioWare. It was announced for Playstation 3, PC and Xbox 360 on July 8 2010"Frequently asked questions". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. and Mac on January 12, 2011. Chris Priestly Retrieved 01-12-2011 It was released on March 8, 2011 for the U.S., and planned to be released in March 11, 2011 for Europe, according to BioWare. A demo was released on February 22, 2011.Priestly, Chris. "Dragon Age 2 Demo Announced". Bioware Social Network. 2011-02-03. Retrieved 2011-02-11. The first CGI trailer, Destiny, was released on August 17, 2010.Totilo, Stephen. "Dragon Age II Debut Trailer Looks Slick, Pre-Rendered". Kotaku. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Official description Experience the epic sequel to the 2009 Game of the Year from the critically acclaimed makers of Dragon Age: Origins and Mass Effect 2. You may gather the deadliest of allies, amass fame and fortune, and become the Champion of Kirkwall. This is the story of how the world changed forever. The legend of your Rise to Power begins now. Plot Spanning over a decade, Dragon Age II determines Hawke's actions in the political chaos of Kirkwall, his/her rise to power. Hawke escapes Lothering under the threat of the Blight with his/her family to the Free Marches and eventually becomes a major important character in Thedas and the Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke is involved in a course of actions that will change the world forever. Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker of the Chantry is interrogating Hawke's dwarven friend Varric Tethras in hope to find the Champion whose aid Cassandra is searching for in her quest to reverse the change. Varric tells Cassandra Hawke's whole story as he is unaware of Hawke's current location. }} Gameplay Key features * You play as Hawke (human male or female), champion of Kirkwall. * The game takes place over the course of a decade and shapes itself around decisions made. * New combat mechanics designed to put the player in the heart of battle whether they are a mage, rogue, or warrior. * A new cinematic experience. * Updated graphics and a new visual style. * There will be opportunities for romance.Kelly, Neon. Interview with Dr. Greg Zeschuk. "In the house with Dr. Greg Zeschuk". VideoGamer.com. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Races Dragon Age II will feature a greater difference between races, meaning elves, dwarves and qunari are being reviewed and redesigned officially .Cork, Jeff. "A look at the Qunari, Evolved". Game Informer. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Save File Transfer Dragon Age II allows the player to import saves from any completed or almost completed Dragon Age: Origins playthrough. So, while you may be controlling a different character in Dragon Age II, the choices of The Warden made in Origins are still imported from your save and reflected in the world.Plunkett, Luke. "Dragon Age 2 Following In Mass Effect's Footsteps". 2010-07-12. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Choices from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, The Golems of Amgarrak, and Witch Hunt will also be imported. The player must import his or her save games in a single chain tracing all the way back to Dragon Age: Origins to be able to import all game data (i.e. rather than two separate transfers from Origins/Awakening to the respective DLC).Sims, David. [http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5661161#5663648 "Dragon Age Origins + Awakenings + DLC ---> DA2 Import "]. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. PC and Mac saved games are interchangeable by copying the character's folder between \Documents & Settings\Bioware\Dragon Age\Characters\ and ~/Documents/Bioware/Dragon Age/Characters/. In addition to importing, players can also select from three pre-built histories to carry over from Origins. The three builds are as follows:Grabowski, Dakota. "Dragon Age II Hands-on Preview". GameZone.com. 2010-12-20. Retrieved 2011-01-07. *'"Hero of Ferelden"' (Default): A young man from a noble family rose to become a Grey Warden, then ended the Fifth Blight by killing the Archdemon himself–-and surviving. He always strove for the greater good, and placed his friend Alistair on the throne of Ferelden. *'"The Martyr"': Ferelden will forever remember the young Dalish elf who died to kill the fifth Archdemon. Even though she had reason to be cynical, her actions always benefited others. She left a kingdom ruled jointly by Alistair and Anora. *'"No Compromise"': A ruthless dwarven noble took command of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, then let nothing stand between him and victory. He exiled Alistair, sent Loghain to his death against the Archdemon, and left Anora as Ferelden's ruler. Dialogue The dialogue system of Dragon Age: Origins will be replaced with a Dialogue Wheel, similar to BioWare's earlier title Mass Effect. Unlike Mass Effect however, when you move your cursor over a selection, an icon is shown in the center of the wheel that indicates the intent of the player line: flirty, violent, sarcastic, etc.Kirby, Mary. "Question on dialogue system". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07. The dialogue wheel will have up to six dialogue options for players to choose from. Additionally, the player character Hawke is fully voiced. The male Hawke is voiced by Nicholas Boulton, and the female Hawke is voiced by Jo Wyatt. Approval and gifts Dragon Age II will use a Friendship and Rivalry system. Instead of only getting content and combat bonuses based on positive approval, you can either build a friendly or antagonistic relationship with your companions.Kirby, Mary. "Will party approval be done the same way?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Also, specific actions can still cause companions to turn on you, in spite of their approval rating. In Dragon Age II the friendship and Rivalry Mechanism does not affect respect. A companion can respect you and still hate your guts {i.e. A companion you have a rivalry with will still respect you} unlike Origins where they just leave the Party or Fight you to the Death In Dragon Age II you can enter into a romance with a companions specific to each companion. Gifts will also prompt specific dialogues. Crafting In Origins, making potions, poisons and traps required learning recipes for them and obtaining the required ingredients. In the new system, rather than carrying components around, it is simply necessary to discover sources for them in the world. For example, once a strain of Elfroot has been found, all crafting vendors will stock it. The challenge is now to find sources for raw materials and the different strains of components. A far more elegant system, it rewards exploration rather than hoarding and unclogging the inventory in the process.Arendt, Susan. "Preview: What's New in Dragon Age II". The Escapist. 2010-12-20. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Talent trees The linear progression of the talent trees in Origins meant that the player frequently had to spend valuable points on talents the player never had any intention of using so that the player could get to the one he/ she actually wanted. The talent trees in Dragon Age II are actually webs, more circular in nature and offering more than one path to the different types of talents. Talent upgrades branch off from their base skills, leaving the way clear for other progressions. Technology In an interview with Joystiq, BioWare VP Greg Zeschuk stated, "I think one of the key things we're working on in Dragon Age II is the technology. I can confirm that we're doing a lot of work on the Dragon Age engine, and doing a lot of stuff to pump it -- to make it visually super hot."pklepek. "BioWare Already Name Dropping Dragon Age 2, Promises Better Visuals". G4tv.com 2010-01-29. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Mike Laidlaw has also confirmed the use of DirectX 11 for the PC version of Dragon Age II. Barry White. "BioWare: Dragon Age 2 will be equal on all three platforms". news10.net 2011-02-09. Retrieved 2011-02-10. Major characters * Hawke: The protagonist. * Flemeth: The notorious Witch of the Wilds.(August 2010). Game Informer. (208): 50. * Cassandra: A Chantry Seeker who is interested in Hawke. * Varric: A dwarf rogue who acts as a narrator and companion for Hawke. * Bethany: Hawke's sister and an apostate mage. Obermeir, Michael. "Erste Fakten und exklusive Screenshots". GameStar. 2010-07-14. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Google translation.) * Carver: Hawke's brother and a warrior. Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Aveline: A female warrior widow. * Isabela: The captain of the pirate ship The Siren's Call. * Fenris: A male elf and ex-slave who was infused with lyrium by his former master. "Fenris Official Character Reveal". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Marethari: The Dalish Keeper from the Dalish elf origin.It is assumed she appears, as seen on a screenshot. * Merrill: Keeper Marethari's First from Dragon Age: Origins is a mage. "Merrill Official Character Reveal". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-02-11. *Sebastian: An archer of noble birth seeking revenge for the murder of his family by assassins. *Anders: An apostate mage and former Grey Warden from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. *Orsino: The elven First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall. "Addons". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07.He is one of the most respected people in Kirkwall. *Meredith: Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. She is one of the most influential people in Kirkwall. *Marlowe Dumar: Viscount of Kirkwall. He is one of the most powerful politicians in Kirkwall. *Grand Cleric Elthina: Grand Cleric of Kirkwall. She is one of the most powerful people in Kirkwall. Romances Dragon Age II will feature romances "for all genders and orientations."RPG France. Interview with Mike Laidlaw. "Preview et Interview exclusives de Dragon Age II". 2010-12-19. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Translated by AbouU. "The french preview by RPG France". Retrieved 2011-01-07.) The five romances of Dragon Age II are Isabela, Fenris, Merrill, Anders, and Sebastian. Editions * Regular Edition * Dragon Age II BioWare Signature Edition Demo On February 22, 2011 a demo was released. It was approximately one hour in length. The story takes the player through the prologue from the escape from Lothering and skips to a small part in Kirkwall later in the game. Bioware has also made a statement that if the demo reaches 1,000,000 downloads across all systems (PC, Xbox 360 and PS3) that two exclusive items will be unlocked for the entire Dragon Age community upon the game's release. Thanks to everyone's great efforts, over 1,000,000 people have downloaded the demo and both The Far Cliffs of Kirkwall & Lothering's Lament have been added to every registered user's game promotions. Well it seems we got 1,000,000 impresions so Of Things Not Lost has been Unlocked for everyone and will be available when Dragon Age II ships March 8! Thank you all for helping!http://www.facebook.com/dragonage Downloadable content Unlockables Items available through certain events * Hindsight (available from the official Dragon Age II website) * Staff of Parthalan (available by signing up for the newsletter) * Evra's Might (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Evra's Trophy Belt (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Air of Confidence (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Ivo Family Crest (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Dura's Blue Flame (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Hayder's Razor (available by completing the Dragon Age II demo) * Lion of Orlais Shield (available with any pre-order from participating retailers) * Fadeshear Sword (available with any pre-order from participating retailers) * Lothering's Lament (available after 1,000,000 total downloads of the Dragon Age 2 demo; was attained on February 28, 2011) * The Far Cliffs of Kirkwall (available after 1,000,000 total downloads of the Dragon Age 2 demo; was attained on February 28, 2011) *Of Things Not Lost (available if each post in the Dragon Age Facebook page from now till March 4, 2011 is shared and reaches 1,000,000 Impresions; was attained on March 4, 2011) *Ring of Whispers (available through purchasing $15 or more from Epic Weapons' collection of Dragon Age II replica weapons or make a purchase from Razer) *Boots of the Frozen Wastes (available upon registering your copy of Dragon Age II) *Blood Dragon Armor (available if originally redeemed for Dragon Age: Origins or Mass Effect 2) Downloadable Content * The Exiled Prince (available with the Signature Edition, or separately for US$7 or 560 Microsoft Points) * The Black Emporium (available with each original Dragon Age II copy) Easter Eggs *In the Hanged Man tavern, there is a character, called Talkative Man, wandering the upper hall where if spoken to he will make references to popular series like the X Files, or will commonly break the fourth wall, wondering if he is just a character in a story and wishing that whomever is telling it had made him more handsome. *Also In the Hanged Man tavern, if you speak with Aveline, she will say "A hive of scum and villainy, every city needs the outlet." The phrase 'hive of scum and villainy' is used by Obi Wan Kenobi to described the Mos Eisley spaceport in the original 1977 Star Wars. *Both Varric and Isabela will make comments about The Hanged Man, stating that it's "a place where everybody knows your name," a reference to the theme song from the popular 1980's sit-com, "Cheers." *When offered a ship by a Desire Demon, Isabella will reply with; "What can I say? I like Big Boats and I cannot Lie". A reference to the 1992 song "Baby Got Back", by hip hop artist Sir Mix-A-Lot. *Hawke makes a reference to the character Ugly Naked Guy in the sitcom Friends. The comment is made by examining one of the windows in the newly reacquired Amell estate. *When presenting the Deep Road entrance maps to Bartrand, he will inquire as to how you found them. If Anders is in the party, he will remark "A wizard did it". This is a reference to the Xena episode of The Simpsons. It is possibly also to the webcomic Penny Arcade http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2010/1/18/http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2009/11/2/ *During your travels you may discover a ring called 'Three Wolf Boon'. This is reference to the internet meme 'Three wolf moon' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Wolf_Moon *In the Hanged Man tavern, if you speak to Varric, he will make a comment about a serving girl named "Edwina". This is a reference to Baldur's Gate 2 where the mage "Edwin" is turned in to a woman at the end of the game. *In Act 1 if you talk to the bartender at The Hanged Man then he may say something about the rapid decline in the pigeon population in Ferelden. This is a reference to Shale from Dragon Age: Origins. *In the Hanged Man, the waitress named Norah makes a comment about how Varric told her Hawke found a pair of magical pantaloons in the Deep Roads that glow when darkspawn are near. This is a reference to "The Lord of the Rings" in which Frodo Baggins has a sword that glows when orcs are near. It could also be a reference to Marics Blade from the Dragon Age novels, which glows when darkspawn are near and was found in the deep roads. *A random junk item can be found 'Rod of Fire Request Form' which is a reference to the Magi Origin quest item from Dragon Age: Origins. System requirements Recommended System Requirements *CPU: Intel Core 2 Quad 2.4 GHz Processor or equivalent *CPU: AMD Phenom II X3 Triple core 2.8 GHz or equivalent *RAM: 2GB (4 GB Vista and Windows 7) *Video: ATI 3850 512 MB or greater *Video: NVIDIA 8800GTS 512 MB or greater *DirectX 11: ATI 5850 or greater *DirectX 11: NVIDIA 460 or greater Minimum System Requirements *OS: Windows XP 32-bit with SP3 *OS: Windows Vista 32-bit with SP2 *OS: Windows 7 *CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo (or equivalent) running at 1.8 GHz or greater *CPU: AMD Athlon 64 X2 (or equivalent) running at 1.8 GHz or greater *RAM: 1 GB (1.5 GB Vista and Windows 7) *Video: Radeon HD 2600 Pro 256 MB *Video: NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GS 256 MB cards *Disc Drive: DVD ROM drive required *Hard Drive: 7 GB *Sound: Direct X 9.0c Compatible Sound Card Windows Experience Index: 4.5 Minimum System Requirements for Mac *OS: OS X 10.6.6 Snow Leopard or greater *CPU: 1.86 GHz Intel Core 2 Duo or better *RAM: 2 GB or greater *Video: ATI HD2600, NVIDIA 9400, or better graphics card with at least 256 MB of dedicated VRAM *Disc Drive: DVD ROM drive required *Hard Drive: 9 GB of hard drive space required *Video Cards Not Supported: Intel GMA series, Nvidia 7x00 series, AMD 1x00 series, AMD 2400 Trailers [Age 2 Trailer - Destiny Extended|thumb|400px|left|''Dragon Age II'' trailer, "Destiny" extended, by Digic Pictures.[http://www.digicpictures.com/#works/game_cinematics?sub=dragon_age_2 "Dragon Age 2". Digic Pictures. Retrieved 2011-01-08.]] * Rise to Power trailer * Champion Trailer References External links * Official Site Category:Games Category:Dragon Age II